


Technique

by HeyMurphy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Hate Sex, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Small Penis, Taunting, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy/pseuds/HeyMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot's about to find out that it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion in the ocean~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 45 minutes and made myself laugh and that's really what it's all about, right?

Ocelot sat up on his elbows, entirely naked save for his gloves and an undershirt. He watched Kaz settle between his legs and frowned as he thought of the uneventful evening in store for him. “I’m only doing this to prove you wrong, you know,” he said.

Kaz put his aviators on the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. “Whatever you have to tell yourself.” His cock jut out from a wealth of soft yellow curls, pink and supple and uncut. And small. It was only four inches. Maybe four and a half. A _generous_ four and a half. And Ocelot _was_ feeling generous, which was why he’d decided to humor Kaz in the first place.

Kaz drizzled some of the lubricant over himself and made a little show of working it in. Ocelot rolled his eyes into the next time zone. “I have other things to do tonight, y’know.”

“Have some patience,” said Kaz, and he leaned in to place a lubed finger to Ocelot’s hole.

Ocelot clenched on principle. “You’re not prepping me for your tiny dick, Miller,” he barked. “Just put it in, will ya?”

“Begging for it already, eh? Everyone does.”

“Christ.”

Kaz gripped his cock at the base and nudged the head along Ocelot’s hole, slicking it up. He started to push in and the muscle relaxed to allow him entry. Burying himself to the hilt, Kaz wrapped his arm around Ocelot’s thigh for balance and sighed, face flushed. “God, you’re so tight.”

“ _Gross_.”

“Do you feel me inside?” Kaz asked with a slight smirk, giving him a few experimental thrusts.

“Okay, you have to stop saying shit like that or I’m shoving you off and leaving.”

Kaz laughed and thrust again, deeper this time. Ocelot wasn’t about to admit that he actually felt him. It still wasn’t anything close to what he was used to, though, and the sensation of being so severely _unfilled_ made him squirm a bit in discomfort. He hoped Kaz didn’t think he was squirming from any sort of received pleasure.

Kaz found a steady rhythm with his hips, his breath coming in puffs of effort. He fucked like a goddamn metronome. Ocelot wanted to cry from boredom. It was almost too embarrassing to witness. “I don’t get it,” he piped up after a couple minutes. “When is my world supposed to rock exactly?”

“Didn’t I tell you to have patience, asshole?”

Ocelot _tsk-tsk_ ’d and shook his head. “Looks like your mouth wrote a check your dick can’t cash.”

For a second Kaz looked like he might punch him, but the smirk on his face just grew. His thrusts never wavered. “We’ll see.”

Ocelot stared up at the whiteness of the ceiling and focused on the feeling of the bedsheets bunching up underneath his back as Kaz continued to grind into him. This was a joke. Kaz had to have been playing some sort of prank of him, talking a big game for the sole purpose of getting into his pants under false pretenses. After a few more minutes Ocelot was ready to call him out on a job well done.

But then he felt a warm tingle deep, deep inside. Nothing significant, but enough to keep him on his back for the time being. The sensation must’ve showed on his face because Kaz grinned. “How’re you doing down there?”

“Shut up.”

The thrusts were relentless, and soon the warmth spread through Ocelot’s hips and groin and tingled down the backs of his thighs. He peeked at his own cock and sighed in dismay—he was hard and leaking pre-cum onto his belly. How was that possible? It felt moderately good, but nothing to write home about. Nothing that warranted him to be so worked up so soon.

Kaz let a moan escape his lips and Ocelot shivered, tightening unconsciously around him. He could feel his pulse drumming hard from somewhere strange inside. Suddenly everything changed. Every thrust made him warmer, every precise movement of Kaz’s cock pressed in on something swollen, something tender and aroused—his prostate. He’d never experienced it so profoundly. His legs started to shake and he couldn’t control himself. Kaz laughed at the sight of his back arching off the mattress.

“Believe me now, Ocelot?”

“Miller…w-what the hell…”

Ocelot could barely think through the mounting pleasure. It started in white hot waves at the soles of his feet and jolted up his legs and straight into the very center of him. His balls drew tight. The head of his straining cock lay twitching in a wide pool of pre-cum that drooled down his side. And through it all Kaz was thrusting, except now his rhythm quickened.

“Fuck!” Ocelot clenched, wanting to feel Kaz harder inside, and the extra pressure against his prostate drew out a choked sob.

“Are you gonna cum?” asked Kaz, voice husky and breathless. “That’s it, just let it happen.”

There was no time for Ocelot to curse how fast he’d come undone, no brainpower available to consider what he’d have to say to Kaz after this was over. He ground his heels into the bed and raked fingers on the sheets.

The orgasm shuddered through him like an earthquake, like no orgasm before it. Pleasure thudded through his insides, pulses of it racing up his cock. He rocked himself into Kaz’s thrusts and groaned and _groaned_. And it didn’t stop. The pleasure didn’t fade. He just kept riding it, every push of Kaz’s cock extending his orgasm. He couldn’t catch his breath.

Kaz cried out and gripped Ocelot’s thigh more snugly, pounding into his ass with everything he had. Ocelot felt him cum, thick and warm inside him. He looked between them again and realized that in spite of the orgasmic feelings, he wasn’t cumming. Kaz seemed to notice too, because he pressed his palm to his cock and rubbed to the head. Ocelot gasped. “Ohh _god!_ ” A few seconds of friction and he spilled over his stomach as his orgasm intensified.

He bucked on Kaz’s softening cock for another minute or two, pleasure still drilling away. He was shaking from head to toe, eyes clenched tight. Finally Kaz slipped out and gave Ocelot a couple more long strokes to coax out the last of his cum.

Ocelot panted on the pillows. “Fuck, Miller… _fuck_ …” His toes refused to uncurl. His cock was still mostly hard and tensing in satisfying spasms.

Kaz wiped the sweat from his brow and sat back on his heel. The grin on his face could only be described as shit-eating. “So? I think there’s an apology in order.”

Ocelot moaned as he felt Kaz’s cum leaking from his ass. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so thoroughly fucked. Not by Big Boss. Maybe not by anyone. “Okay,” he said when he could speak again, “I guess your playboy past must be true after all. Never would’ve thought anyone could give a shit about a dick so small, but, well…” And he motioned to the current state of himself.

“It’s all about technique,” said Kaz, holding his now-flaccid cock in a firm grip. “Guys with big dicks think size is all it takes, but I can—”

“Jesus, whatever. You’re ruining the moment.”

Kaz glared at him, but took the towel and helped to clean the fluids from his stomach regardless. Ocelot got up, washed in the bathroom, got his clothes on. When he returned to the bed, Kaz was lying shoulders on the headboard, still naked but with his aviators back on, slowly jacking off to get himself hard again. “Leaving already?” he asked. “Well, just let me know whenever you’re ready for more. I doubt you could handle another go tonight anyway…”

Ocelot blushed in anger—he knew a challenge when he heard one. “God damn it, Miller.” He started unbuttoning his pants.


End file.
